Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a computing device can be associated with a phone number. A user can access a software application running on the computing device to make and receive voice calls.